Winter Spirits
by snowangel89
Summary: Jack was plunged into a different dimension but why? why does he keep visiting this isolated princess? What is the moons plans for Jack and Elsa? Rated M for later scenes and language. Elsa and Jack pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Spirits

I had this idea for a while thought I should get this down.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. No copywriting or infringement intended

Chapter 1

Jack Frost the Winter Spirit was floating around the world for the last two centuries causing winter and g bringing kids joy. Yet he has felt hallow. how can he keep doing this. He's been watching the world grow and age and fall in love even North found him a love in a Russian woman who once they were married, she became immortal as well. But how can't Jack find anyone if no one can see him. He didn't see the black void he was flying right into the moon must have heard his thoughts as he was shinning down on him very brightly. Little did Jack know that his life was about to change forever.

Jack saw black void all around him and no light. Nowhere. once his thoughts ended, he started panicking just a void what's going on he thought. He flew higher and faster he saw a small ray of the moon shining through he flew harder to the light fighting his despair and fear thinking this must have to do with Pitch the boogie man. A big gust of wind pushed him threw the tunnel and he did a summer salt and stopped in midair. It was all clear he was around a strange town no black voids anywhere. The moon still shone down on him brightly. Jack looked up and was trying to understand what the moon was saying. The moon only spoke to him once. He flew towards the town saw that it was all quiet and snow was everywhere. He looked at a huge castle and felt his heart take him to it. He flew and landed on the balcony he saw a little girl maybe four years old crying. She had white hair in a braid that's all he can see. Her door had a snowflake on it. The wind pushed the balcony door open and the moons ray shined on this little girl. Jack knew the moon sent him here for a reason. He walked in and saw snow all around the little girl crying. As if she heard his footsteps her head popped up. She had beautiful ice blue eyes he saw and huge tears

"W. wh. who's there" she squeaked. Looking around and got up and walked right through him. Jack sighed and leaned against her dresser. She closed the door and was looking at her hands. They were in gloves Jack felt the despair in this little girl but thought he knows what he will make her smile and he started a small snow flurry around her. He saw her eyes get wide and she started to panic more. Jack didn't understand he heard her mumble

"Conceal, don't feel" over and over to herself jack stopped the snow flurry and she sighed a sign of relief. Almost as if she thought she did this. Interesting said jack the moon flickered, and the door opened again, and jack knew that was his que to leave. Jack stood in the doorway for a moment looking at this little girl with concern. For such a young child she looks strange Jack couldn't place it. Another wind blew and flew jack out of the window and window slammed shut. Jack stood outside her window and put his hand up to the glass and saw the fear in her eyes and she jumped away from the window.

Elsa scared that she was causing this. She thought she was getting this under control its been six months since the accident with Anna happened. Elsa missed her terribly but knew it was for the better. The wind was howling the moon was shinning brightly almost mocking her mood. She felt a large wind blow and heard footsteps. "w. who. who's there" she whispered not seeing anyone but seeing her balcony window opened she got up and closed it. Looking at her hands wondering if she caused this, she saw a snow forming at the corner of her eye. Conceal don't feel she kept chanting keeping her eyes shut and focusing on her breathing she peeked and saw the snow stopped. She sighed a sound of relief. Then a sudden wind happened again, and her window opened and closed. Stronger she thought never had any control over the wind. That cant be me as she climbed in her bed and trued to get some sleep.

Jack flew around this strange world he's in looks like how it was one hundred years ago. He thought he caused snow in other areas some strange creatures. Must be in another dimension or something he thought. "Ok! I give! Why am I here?" he asked the moon. Still no answer as usual he flew back to that town; he was in he saw how busy the town was and decided to walk amongst them trying to get information by over hearing conversations. He landed by what looks like a baker talking to guard

"the princesses" he hears the baker say.

"aww Little Anna is as rambunctious as ever. No one sees little Elsa anymore. After the king closed the gates and the doors, he also started to lower staff as well. King does his duties out of the castle, but I fear he is isolating the princesses especially Elsa." He sighed then shook his head. "That was out of line I never should have never thought such a thing. The King of Arendelle knows what is best for his kingdom and his family" he said in a soldier way. Elsa? Thought Jack must be the little girl he saw. But why keep her locked up like a prisoner thought jack as he flew towards the castle and snuck into the servant's quarters. Jack was walking around when he saw a little red headed girl fly down the stairs singing a song about snowman. Jack chuckled this must be Anna he thought. And went up the stairs. He heard arguing coming from the girl's room "stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" she exclaimed

"Oh, Elsa dear" said a woman.

"I will find a way Elsa! I swear to you" said a man as they walked out and Jack slipped in, she was crying again, and Jack wished he could help. He didn't know why he was fascinated with this girl. But she seemed familiar he thought. He leaned against her bed post and tried again to make her laugh he made a bunny for her and it was hopping around her. Her eyes widened and she smiled briefly before she looked terrified at her hands "I didn't do this, I couldn't of" she whispered. Jack was thinking no silly I did. She looked right at him like she heard him.

"Can, can you see me?" he asked excitedly and started jumping up and down she shook her head and walked right threw him again. Jack said, "Of Course Not!" she stopped and looked behind her "Hello? Is someone there? She said scared. Jack sighed and flew out her balcony. Its like she hears him, but she doesn't see him. Jack sat on the north Mountain watching the sun set. It was a beautiful sight, but jacks' thoughts were elsewhere. A couple hours passed by and Jack saw a familiar orange glow of sand. Sandy thought jack and jumped up and flew by him. Sandy did a double take at him and a question mark showed up looking at Jack quizzically.

"Sandy! Man, it's good to see you" he said on a laugh Sandy a bunch of symbols went over his head. "Sandy can you take me home I don't know how to get back" said Jack pleading in his eyes. Sandy smiled and shook his head yes, just then the moon shone brightly, and Sandy looked at the moon then back at Jack. Sandy shook his head no to Jack and pointed at the moon, then Jack. He didn't understand why the moon was keeping him here. Sandy patted him on the shoulder and left sadly looking at Jack defeated.

Sandy was on his cloud flying back home. He knew the moon brought him here for a reason but why? Thought sandy. He knew it had to do with little Elsa she has the same gift of Jack's if not more powerful. He knew Elsa was going to have a hard life but there is a plan for her according to the moon. Sandy flew to the North pole to see Santa maybe he can help shine some information on this. Poor jack thought sandy as he left the realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the nice review. This story will be long I'm also going to jump years as well . I plan on updating as much as possible. Any questions thoughts or suggestions are appreciated 😊 If you read my Daria Fan Fic, I am not giving up on it just have this one in mind right now. Now legal mumbo jumbo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters no copy writes, or infringement intended

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The next day Jack was soaring over by the mountains. Saw small patch of snow around it.

"Strange "said jack and he saw a little blond boy and a baby reindeer playing. Jack smiled and flew down to see the fun and make some snow for this kid. Jack Landed and the reindeer looked right at him with his head tilted.

"What is Sven?" said the blond boy

"look for yourself Kristoff" said the blond boy in a strange voice. Jack chuckled and the blond boy turned around. He looked confused as he said "Hi, I'm Kristoff this is Sven. We're hinting Ice" he bounced as he got on the back of the reindeer. Jack looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Can you see me?" he asked happily

"Duh your standing right there silly" he said jack jumped up happily this must be why he's here to help this little boy! Finally thought jack.

"Ice you say. I can help with that. I am Jack Frost, the winter Spirit" he said jumping in midair. The boy's huge brown eyes got bigger and his mouth dropped.

"You gotta meet Grand pappy" he said and him and Sven the reindeer ran off jack grabbed the wind and caught up with.

"WOW" said Kristof in awe. Jack thought finally someone he can talk to. But why can this boy see him? Kristoff landed in a strange clearing no snow, no trees, just rocks everywhere.

"Grand pappy! Grand pappy! GRAND PAPPY! Wake up! look what I found!" exclaimed Kristof. Jack just looked at the boy. He didn't see anyone just rocks.

"hey kid, I'm sorry but these are rocks" he said in a soft tone. Feeling worried for this boy. Just then he heard a rumble and the rocks moved. Jack jumped up got into the fight position with his staff. Ready to protect this kid. He went chasing the kid to get him behind him all the boulders moved for one that came rolling up to a stump. jack had one hand pointing his staff at the boulder the other keeping young Kristoff and Sven behind him. Just then the boulder turned into a …

"Troll?" said jack confused. The troll looked at jack put his hands in the air

"Easy spirit, we will not harm you." He said in soothing tone.

"Grand Pappy!" exclaimed Kristof running around Kristoff and hugging him as Jack tried to grab him but only grabbed hair. Man, that boy is fast thought Jack.

"Kristoff is family. We took him in." said grand pappy looking at the little boy with care.

"why are you here spirit?" said the troll

"I... I… I don't know" said Jack defeated. Grand pappy was holding his chin.

"I see" he said "here let me see what I can find for you" said the troll. Jack felt skeptical but nodded. You see us to are gifted from the moon" he said. "But we are a tad different type of power then you guardians." Said Grand pappy. He held out his gray hand for jack. Jack saw a mushroom and some rock crystal on it he slowly put his hand in the troll's half expecting it to fall through. Just has his hand touched the troll jumped and took his hand back holding to near his chest.

"You're not any spirit. You the Winter Spirit Jack Frost" said the troll in amazement all the trolls started murmuring.

"Yes? Is that bad?" asked Jacks now even more confused.

"There is only one reason why you would be here. And I fear if you are not successful then Arendelle will fall, then maybe worse" he said jack looked scared

"Ok? What's the reason?" he said hopping to finally get some answers.

the troll stopped as he was about to say a name as his crystals started to glow. "I can't say. Seems the moon wants you to figure it out. But I shall say this if the moon pleases. Save her. Save her before it's too late" then a wind came and swept up Jack and blew him away.

It's been a month since that day. The trolls refuse to budge out of rock form every time he visited. stuck here with no answers but a her. who is her? he thought not even tooth or Sandy will even try to help jack out. He knew they knew something but not saying a word. they talk to him but always leave with a sad look. Jack sighed as he flew back to the castle. He finds himself spending more and more time there.

He knows Christmas is coming up he plans on talking to North even if it means helping him deliver the toys. He sees the Christmas Spirit is here and well. The decorations are up, the singing Jack had to admit he hasn't seen Christmas Joy like this in a long time. Tonight, is the winter Solstice. Jacks Holiday. And according to the people here the Royal family does an event every year. The only day the open the doors. ALL royal family must attend, it's a Celebration not even the King would break. In the castle there has been a lot of tension around Elsa with her parents and this worried Jack. She's always cooped up in her room and never leaves. Her sister comes everyday begging her to open the door. Jack finds himself spending more time roaming the halls of the castle then anything. He saw the portraits and the lack of staff. "man, that baker wasn't joking" he said to himself. "Its like a ghost town here not a castle." He said just then Anna comes riding her bike right through jack and she's laughing. But Jack sees sadness in her. "these poor kids" said Jack. Jack couldn't figure it out. They are princess sure but why keep them locked up and separated. He knew it had something to do with Elsa since no one not even servants were allowed near her. Was she sick? he wondered. That would make since. He's heard the queen and king talk about her affliction in private. He was wondering the halls aimlessly when he heard a maid yell for anna to her to help her get ready. Anna jumped excitedly and bounced to the maid who picked her up and hugged her lovingly. Jack smiled and wondered if Elsa will be going as well. He flew out the balcony and went right up to Elsa's window and stepped in. The queen was brushing Elsa's hair saying

"Conceal, don't feel" the Queen said.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know" Elsa said staring up at her mom through the mirror.

"Mother?" asked Elsa

"Yes dear?" said the queen lovingly. Jack knew this was a special moment between Mother and daughter.

"Are you sure I should go? What if." The queen put her hand up to stop her and had a stern look.

"Remember Elsa. You are the heir of Arendelle. What is good for the people is good for you" she said sternly. Then a small smile popped up as she hummed and wrapped her hair up in a tight bun.

"Now "said the queen both standing the queen put her hands-on Elsa's shoulder looking her right in the eye. "Chin up, shoulders back walk with grace and dignity. You Are Princess Elsa future Queen of Arendelle" she said diplomatically. "now let's get you dressed. The stepped into another room and Jack stood leaning against the bed post. That was a rare sight to see. He never seen the queen look at her with so much love and hope. This saddened Jack since she's kept away from others. At least she has her mothers love. Maybe they are worried about her since she is the future ruler of Arendelle thought jack. There was a knock at the door the Queen answered

"Ready" said a strong male voice.

"yes, my love, come Elsa remember what I said" she smiled at little Elsa.

"Yes mother" said Elsa straightening her back and raising her chin she walked out and the king put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Father?" she asked looking up at him

"my dear Elsa my sweet beautiful Elsa" he said smiling at her and kneeling at her level. The Queen just looked at them with Pride.

"I got you something for this occasion me dear" he said handing her a wrapped box. Elsa took it with shaking hands.

"Thank you, Father," she said. He smiled "Quickly open it" he said Elsa opened it and her face lit up

"Father I love it!" she exclaimed hugging him. He hugged her back, but it was short she jumped away.

"Forgive me father I wasn't thinking" she said ashamed. This confused Jack is she not allowed to hug her dad? This made no sense to Jack.

"its alright my child, now put them on let's go get your sister and remember, Conceal, don't feel."

"Don't let them know" they said union. As Elsa took out a beautiful blight blue gloves with snowflakes on them and put them on.

Elsa was overjoyed by her new gloves. She looked around her and kept feeling like she was being watched. She shrugged it off for paranoia. Her parents were walking arm in arm she knew like her they were worried about tonight. Its been eight months since the "accident happened. Every day Anna comes by her room asking to play. It breaks Elsa's heart ignoring her but of its what is needed to keep her safe then she will do it. They came up to Annas door and the king knocked on the door. And a maid opened the door. And bowed

"your majesties, the princess is ready" she said still in her curtsy

"Thank you" said the king in a head bow. Anna came bouncing up

"Elsa! Can you believe it! We get people! A Party! I'm so excited" she sounds bouncing up and down and grabbed Elsa's arm. Elsa took her arm back

"Anna, you are the princess of Arendelle, back straight head held high" said Elsa in a diplomatic way. Her parents were watching as Anna did everything Elsa said and the King looked with pride while the queen looked worries. Jack saw this and thought she's just a kid she shouldn't be thinking that way. Sure, she's the future queen but still a kid. Jack frowned and followed them into the ball room. The king and queens' tension were high, and Elsa stayed quiet and glared every time Anna looked and tried to ply with her. Jack watched as the Ball continued and Elsa stood by the balcony staring at the snow with longing. Jack stood next to her wondering why he is so fascinated with her. just then the clock hit midnight and the king announced the party is over and to close the gates. The maid put the kids to bed. Just then jack heard a thump on the roof. About damn time thought jack and slowly snuck down the stairs and flew on the railing. And saw North

"Jack!" said North in his big Russian accent. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You must come back. The kids need you" Jack laughed

"I would if I could big guy, but I'm trapped" said Jack walking with his staff behind his neck.

"well I will take you with me then" he said "come" just the moon shone e brightly

"I know Man in moon. But we need him with us" said North talking to the moon the moons hone brighter and brighter turning into a blood moon.

"Jack, I am sorry. But many wants you here. Your destiny awaits you." He said putti9ng his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't say why I have a feeling it has to do with a very special little girl. But follow your gut. Just like I do." Said north then popping up the chimney and leaving.

Jack flew around defeated. How is my destiny stuck here for what reason? Jack was walking on the roof.

"TELL MY WHY! WHAT DID I DO!" yelled jack at the moon but as he thought he received no answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jack landed on a frozen lake in middle of summer. There was snow all around him he followed the snowflakes almost as if they were calling him. He walked in the clearing and saw the most beautiful woman in a long ice blue dress with white hair down and huge beautiful ice blue eyes and smile that can stop a man's heart. Jack walked towards her "Your ravishing tonight" he sighed and looked down at the ice and sadness "Its cruel that I found such an amazing woman and you can't even see me. I watched you grow up, was there when your parents died, and you froze your room. I wish I could have helped you. I begged you to see me when you caused an eternal winter. And now" he sighed and ran his hand through his white hair "now you're a winter spirit and still can't see me" he looked up and she looked like she was looking right at him she smiled even bigger_

"_Jack... Jack I've always seen you. I was just afraid" she said walking up to him and grabbed his hand. Jack looked at her in disbelief. _Jack woke with a start its always the same dream. Every time he doesn't get it and almost forgets it instantly except these beautiful ice blue eyes and smile that haunts him. Its been years since he's been stuck here. He helped cause winter around this strange world. He always ends up back here in Arendelle. He's watched the princesses grow up. Jack started having conversations with them only one sided but there's times he swore Elsa was looking right at him. She's seventeen now. And Jack must admit she's growing up nicely. Since she was ten, she's been in extra studies and to learn to be a ruler and learn her people. She spent a lot of times with her father in the study.

Jack spent many times laying on Elsa's bed telling her about his family, and his battle with pitch. As she read a book. Jack had to admit she is awfully beautiful if she could just let loose. He still had no idea while she was always locked up. Only saw her sister at dinner. Anna always trying to talk to her, and Elsa was cold and distant. He saw the King and queen were saying goodbye to their children

"Do you have to go?" asked Elsa with fear

"it's alright darling, we will be back in two weeks before your eighteenth birthday." Said the Queen and gave her a hug. The king looked at her "remember Elsa Conceal, don't feel"

"Don't let it show" the said in union. Jack never understood what that was about. Why was she always wearing gloves? It didn't make any sense. Elsa curtsied and the king put a finger under her chin and looked her in the eye "Everything will be fine. You will do great in our absence." He said with pride in his eyes. And they walked out. Jack leaned against the banister

"Well princess you're in charge. What's on the agenda?" he asked following her to the study.

Elsa was scared her parents were leaving. What if something happens. What if she can't control it? What if. No Elsa Conceal don't feel don't let it show she said to herself. Her training is almost complete, and she will be the next heir to the throne. Elsa doesn't understand her powers are getting stronger. She was looking over the Weasleton contact of trade when she heard a voice "so Princess you're in charge what's on the agenda?" Elsa looked around for years she's heard this strong handsome voice. And no one was there. She often pretended it was a protector watching over her. she's dreamed of a handsome man in a blue sweatshirt holding a wooden staff. With white hair a big ice blue eyes that pierced her soul. She will admit most of her dreams are rather erotic. And she uses them to help release her stress in the bathtub. She imagined this voice belonged to this stranger in her dreams. Elsa sighed as she looked at the snow. And was tempted to take her gloves off and touch the glass and see what she can do. But the memory of Anna always pops in her head and she closes her eyes. She went back to the trade agreement. Her father already agreed to the new terms, but Elsa wanted to compare new terms versus old terms.

Its been a week since her parents left and Elsa had this feeling of dread. She was getting dressed to start her rounds around the castle as temporary Queen of Arendelle. Just then there was a knock on her door. Elsa thought it was Anna and ignored it.

"Your Majesty!" said a panicked voice Elsa flung open the door and it was a messenger. Her parents ship went down a couple days ago Elsa stood still as the messenger handed her a letter

"I am sorry for your loss Your Majesty" he said on a bow. Elsa slammed her door shut and couldn't hold it in she sank to the ground crying she felt the wind shift and snow circling her room. Elsa felt the despair of loosing her parents. Her room was a blizzard and turning to ice. Elsa held her head in her hands and her back to the door. Just then Anna knocked on her door

"What are we going to do" she said Elsa looked up and snow was everywhere Ice hanging from the ceiling Elsa threw her gloves off crying in her arms when she felt arms wrap around her in a hug. In strong arms Elsa for once felt comforted. And she sighed and leaned into it.

Jack was flying around when he heard news of the king and queens' demise and he flew to the castle. He winds blew and he landed in Elsa's room. He froze. There was snow everywhere forming a tornado of snow wind was chilling. And in the center Elsa was on her knees crying she throw off her gloves and touched the ground and the floor turned into ice the snow calmed down and she leaned against the door. He walked towards her "Oh Elsa" he said now it all makes since. She's gifted with snow. "Elsa if I knew I would have tried harder to help" he saw her slam her head against the door and Anna asking her to open the door for once. Jack sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, and he felt her he felt her. he actually felt her. and the snow stopped he leaned his head against hers and murmured words. His snow circling with hers. Elsa is the her he needs to save. "Elsa, I swear to you, I will do everything I can to help you." He didn't realize how much of vow that would mean to her and how his words comforted her.

Hey guys sorry its short but wanted to get this idea out on How jack found out about Elsa's powers. I am going to jump through some of the movies. The main story will take place after the second frozen movie. Next chapter will be out soon. Any reviews would be great 😊


End file.
